The Warriors Name Generator
by Darude Dogestorm
Summary: The name says it all...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first warrior cats name generator! here is how it works:for the prefix,take the third letter of your first name,and find that letter in the word next to that letter will be the prefix of your warrior's the suffix,go to the second list and take the second letter of your last it in the list,and the word next to that will be the suffix.**

Prefixes

A:Bird

B:Thunder

C:Berry

D:Oak

E:Moon

F:Ice

G:River

H:White

I:Gray

J:Wild

K:Feather

L:Shadow

M:Owl

N:Fire

O:Stone

P:Black

Q:Leopard

R:Fox

S:Fish

T:Sun

U:Wind

V:Light

W:Blue

X:Dark

Y:Stream

Z:Silver

Suffixes(a is for apprentices,z is for leader,and r is for kit)

A:paw

B:wing

C:pelt

D:tooth

E:howl

F:call

G:heart

H:foot

I:tail

J:claw

K:song

L:fur

M:pool

N:flight

O:nose

P:stripe

Q:song

R:kit

S:soul

T:whisper

U:cloud

V:step

W:feather

X:spots

Y:light

Z:star

**I got firestep! what did you get? you can use this to get names for your warriors stories. I will update this to see which clan you can be in, or something me what you'd want to see. if your wondering, this took a few days to make...ITS HARD TO THINK OF WARRIOR PREFIXES AND SUFFIXES DON'T JUDGE ME**


	2. Tribe names

**Welcome once more to the warrior cats name generator!this time its tribe names!For your tribe name,take the first letter of your favorite animal,find that letter,and the word next to it is the first part,the rest of your name you can make would be weird if someone got "feather that sings with birds" or , tell me what you got!Your name doesn't have to be legit!**

A:Bird

B:Wind

C:Feather

D:Howl

E:Cloud

F:Eagle

G:Owl

H:Moss

I:Leaf

J:Mist

K:Snow

L:Moon

M:Growl

N:Blossom

O:River

P:Star

Q:Raven

R:Breeze

S:Sun

T:Shadow

U:Shade

V:Deer

W:Call

X:Thunder

Y:Vine

Z:Sky

**Tell me what you got in the reviews! I got Call of lonely wolf!**


	3. HAVE AN IDEA!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE IF YOU LIKE THIS NAME GENERATOR:**

**I honestly don't know what to generate for warrior cats,so I've decided to RANDOMLY select someone in the reviews to tell me what to generate next.**

**RULES:**

**you must have an account**

**If you want to enter,post in the reviews "I have an Idea" or "potato" So I know you are interested.**

**DON'T SAY YOUR IDEA IN THE REVIEWS OR I WILL IGNORE has to be a secret...**

**No whining if I didn't choose you.**

**the reason you need an account is so you can PM me,so I know what your Idea a good day,and make sure to check out my warriors story "Wildstar's destiny" If you haven't **


	4. EradrinSkyleaf: Mary sue Gary Stu

This is a request from EradrinSkyleaf. You should totally see her .

This is a mary-sue/ Gary-stu name generator for warrior cats! Here is how you get your Prefix: Use the 3rd letter of your first name for the prefix, find that letter,and the word next to it is your prefix! For the suffix(Better known as "The second part of your name for warriors"): Use the second letter of your last name to find the suffix. Do the same thing you did for searching prefix, but only under the list that says, "Suffix"

PREFIXES

A. Star

B. Rainbow

C. Book

D. Empress

E. Royal

F. Monkey

G. Cheese

H. Portal

I. Disney

J. Xbox

K. Sims

L. Toy

M. Spore

N. Royal

O. Smelly

P. Gleam

Q. Epic

R. Gary-stu

S. Mary-sue

T. Perfume

U. January

V. Obsidian

W. Peppermint

X. Face

Y. Dovewing

Z. Ferrari

SUFFIXES

A. star

B. face

C. epic

D. car

E. computer

F. magic

G. youtube

H. shimmer

I. weird

J. reader

K. kit

L. mirror

M. ugly

N. hat

O. penpal

P. virus-protecter

Q. paint

R. christmas

S. blood

T. chocolate

U. monster

V. animatronic

W. lipstick

X. rubber

Y. portrait

Z. blanket

What did you get? I got Royalanimatronic!


	5. Small Update

**Coming soon to the Warriors Name Generator series:**

**Generators that have nothing to do with Warrior Names, only pelts.**

**Warrior names; Food Edition**

**Generating personalities and backstories**

**AnD So MuCh MoRe!**

**This product is brought to you by **

**Remember this isn't a website**

**Go to the forum "Dogeclan" for WC roleplays**

**And check out my other stories**

**All these are suggestions, except for that first one. And the one after that.**

**Remember to try our other products, such as the **_**Amazing Doglover81 Minecraft Plushie*, **_**or **_**Hug-a-dog-athon***_

**Buy today!**

***None of these products actually exists. They are just fake things the author put for no random reason.**


	6. The FOOD Generator!

Welcome to warrior cats name generator, **FOOD GENERATOR!** I told you it was coming! TAKE THAT, FANDOM! Anyways, you can still leave your suggestions, bla bla bla…

For your prefix, take the 3rd letter of your favorite band.

For your suffix, take the 3rd letter of your favorite song.

If any of those is a number, use that number for the alphabet. Ex: 2= B

Why isn't that food related? Because I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! (Cookies to who knows where that's from. Its a really easy answer.

COMMENCE THE NAME GENEARATING

_**Prefix**_

A: Pie

B: Pancake

C: Ice-cream

D: Soup

E: Sausage

F: Bacon

G: Carrot

H: Apple

I: Rice

J: Cake

K: Cookies

L: Cupcakes

M: Chocolate

N: Orange

O: Pear

P: Banana

Q: Pea

R: Cherry

S: Beef

T: Pork

U: Mutton

V: Turkey

W: Marshmellow

X: Bread

Y: Toast

Z: Vanilla

_**Suffix (Here It Isn't food. D: WHY U NO FOLLOW THE THEME, DOG?!**_

A: tail

B: pelt

C: kit (Choose your suffix!)

D: tooth

E: storm

F: whisker

G: eye

H: claw

I: paw (Choose your suffix!)

J: moon

K: feather

L: flight

M: leaf

N: song

O: pool

P: stripe

Q: foot

R: howl

S: wing

T: step

U: whisper

V: soul

W: heart

S: foot

Y: nose

Z: star


	7. MEME EDITION :D Cries tears of joy

**This is a request from Starlight-WC-Fan. This isn't just **_**any**_ **Warriors name generator, its…..**

**MEME EDITION**

**My favorite kind! **

**To get the prefix, use the last letter of your first name.  
To get the suffix, use the first letter of your last name. **

**If your suffix is kit, paw, or star, choose any suffix you want. Even if it isn't cannon! Example: Ragesparkle**

**Prefix:**

A: LOLface

B: Trollface  
C: Gasp  
D: CatGasp  
E: GrumpyCat  
F: BreadCat

G: NyanCat  
H: AnimalMemes  
I: ChoclateRain  
J: Trololololol  
K: ForeverAlone

L: 21

M: Cerealguy

N: Likeaboss

O: Rage

P: Challengeaccepted

Q: LeeroyJenkins

R: YouDon'tSay

S: ISmellLikeBeef

T: SanickDaHedgeog

U: BadLuckBrian

V: GoodguyGreg

W: OneDoesNotSimply

X: IT'SOVER9000

Y: CharlieBitMyFinger

Z: Doge

**Suffix:**

A: tail

B: pelt

D: kit

E: claw

F: fur

G: stripe

H: dapple  
I: eyes

J: leaf

K: shine

L: cloud

M: heart

N: mist

O: grass  
P: face  
Q: paw  
R: runner  
S: star  
T: fang  
U: spots  
V: sky  
W: pool  
X: fern  
Y: stem  
Z: leap


	8. Summer Generator

**We have a request from Lightningsplash! Today we have a summer themed generator.**

**Fitting, isn't it?**

**For prefix, use the first letter of your favourite animal!**

**For suffix, use the fourth letter of your favorite movie!**

**ALSO, the person who requested the previous chapter has informed me that they changed their name to RiverWillow.**

**Remember that the suffixes 'star', 'paw', and 'kit' means you can choose a canon or non-canon name if you'd like.**

**GENERATE THOSE NAMES!**

**Prefix:**

A: Summer

B: Beach  
C: Lemonade  
D: Ocean  
E: Sea  
F: Sun

G: Warm  
H: Bright  
I: Sky  
J: Vacation  
K: Swim

L: Surf

M: Tan

N: Sunburn

O: Hot

P: Clear

Q: Dolphin

R: 4thOfJuly

S: Day

T: Holiday

U: Enjoy

V: Fishing

W: MyBirthday

X: Play

Y: Seagull

Z: Whale

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: claw

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: skies

K: heart

L: fang

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**I got multiple things…**

**Oceansnow**

**Sunsnow**

**MyBirthdaysnow.**

**(My favorite animals are dogs, foxes, and wolves (and bears, chickens, and bunnies, if anyone knows why, a lifetime supply of cookies is for you, with a kudos.)**

**SO MUCH SNOW IN SUMMER!**

**(Before people fill the reviews with "Why'd you put MyBirthday as a prefix?! It's not my birthday!" I put it there on purpose because I have a summer birthday, and I know there will be that one person that just likes being annoying to authors by asking annoying questions. I think I just jinxed myself…)**


	9. Clan-based Generator (EradrinSkyleaf)

**Another request has been made by EradrinSkyleaf! Fasten your seatbelts, this generator will be about the clans, and each part will be in 4 different chapters (No Skyclan included unless people really want it. BUT, the catch is I won't **_**tell **_**you what clan it is, you have to guess!**

**Why?  
Because I can :D**

**Prefix= First letter of first name**

**Suffix= First letter of last name**

**Enjoy… (Man this will be hard to do…)**

**Also, there will be a few character names from the clan that is being generated. You can guess who they are for 50 to 100 cookies for each name. (Hint: You can find their prefixes in the 'prefix are. I'm making this pretty easy for you!)**

**LET THE GENERATING… BEGIN!**

**Prefix:**

A: Shadow

B: Shade  
C: Dark  
D: Marsh  
E: Pine  
F: Frog

G: Lizard  
H: Herb  
I: Claw  
J: Fang  
K: Black

L: Rowan

M: Gray

N: Sneaky

O: Cold

P: Flint

Q: Badger

R: Yellow

S: Night

T: Cedar

U: Rat

V: Crow

W: Smoke

X: Owl

Y: Scorch

Z: Oak

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

C: cry

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: river

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: skies

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**By the way, no one completed last time's challenge D:**

**The answer…**

**WON'T BE REVEALED 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**BTWs I WON'T FORGET THIS TIME! I GOT….**

**Nightpetal! :D Lovely!**

**(Remember, star, paw, or kit as a suffix lets you choose a canon or non-canon name, or you can keep the suffixes. Just wanted that to be clear.)  
Also remember to put what you got in the comments! :D (122 reviews?! WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?!)**


	10. Clan-Based Generator P2

**Part 2 of the clan generators!**

**Prefix: First letter of first name  
Suffix: Last letter of last name**

**Also, I'm sad to say no one completed (or even tried) the challenges! D':**

**The answer to why I like foxes, chickens, rabbits, and bears is Five Nights at Freddy's!**

**The answer to the challenge after that (Which names are from the clan that you can spot?) the answers were Yellowfang, Cedarstar, Ratscar, Crowfrost, Smokefoot, Owlclaw, and Scorchfur!**

**You don't have to do these challenges because they're just for fun, but please try them from time to time! (this is optional)**

**Prefix:**

A: Breeze

B: Wind  
C: Rabbit  
D: Hare  
E: Feather  
F: Gorse

G: Heather  
H: Quick  
I: Light  
J: Running  
K: Cloud

L: White

M: Hawk

N: Herb

O: Swift

P: Grass

Q: Small

R: Little

S: Sun

T: Hoot

U: Rushing

V: Wool

W: Sheep

X: Moor

Y: Sky

Z: Fawn

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: river

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: claw

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**My clan's name has been decided!**

**IT IS:**

**Sunflower!**

**Me: There's a zombie on your lawn.. **

**Today's challenge is…**

**What is that song from?! (Zombie on your lawn)**

**Also, check out my new story, **_**Complete and Utter Randomness!**_


	11. Clan-based Generator P3

**Part 3 of the clan generators!**

**Prefix: First letter of first name  
Suffix: Last letter of last name**

**YAY! PEOPLE TRIED THE CHALLENGE! :D SO HAPPY**

**We have a winner!**

**Sageclaw!  
The correct answer was Plants Vs Zombies!**

**Sageclaw wins the "PvZ Award!"**

**And no, It's not from Zombies On Your Lawn. (I don't think that's a real thing apart from the song…)**

**Prefix: First letter of your favorite game/book**

**Suffix: Last letter of your favorite game/book**

A: Ripple

B: River  
C: Puddle  
D: Minnow  
E: Storm  
F: Rain

G: Pike  
H: Wet  
I: Herb  
J: Misty  
K: Stone

L: Moss

M: Trout

N: Stream

O: Lake

P: Willow

Q: Reed

R: Shell

S: Sand

T: Dew

U: Hail

V: Blue

W: Wave

X: Fog

Y: Pool

Z: Fish

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: river

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: claw

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**What is my name?**

**I have seven…**

**Rainflight (Game is Five Nights At Freddy's)**

**Puddlekit/Puddlestorm (Game is Cook, Serve Delicious AKA stress in a cooking game)**

**Mosswhisker (Game is Little Inferno)**

**Wavekit/Wave-eyes (Book is Warriors)**

**Willowrunner (Book is Percy Jackson)**

**Wetkit/Wetberry (Book is Heros Of Olympus)**

**Dewpatch (Book Is The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy)**

**Wow….**

**TODAY'S CHALLENGE!**

**Guess where this quote is from (HINT: It's in one of the books or games that I listed!)**

**"Hello? Hello Hello? If you're hearing this, chances are you've made a very bad career choice..."**


	12. Final Clan-based Generator! :D

**OMG TRIPLE UPDATE (I think)**

**The FINAL part of the clan generators!**

**THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN COMPLETED BY:**

**OMGitzTina XD!**

**The answer was:**

**The quote is from everyone's favorite (or least favorite) horror game,**

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'! (the 2nd. In the trailer.)**

**I want to reply to some reviews really quickly:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: I like Minecraft to :D**

**OMGitzTina: What's the fun in making sense? :)**

**Now..**

**Let the name generating…**

**BEGIN!**

**Prefix: 3rd letter of favorite song**

**Suffix: 1st letter of least favorite band**

A: Thunder

B: Lightning  
C: Mouse  
D: Forest  
E: Thrush  
F: Herb

G: Storm  
H: Tree  
I: Squirrel  
J: Bird  
K: Bracken

L: Bramble

M: Dust

N: Mud

O: Leaf

P: Maple

Q: Oak

R: Petal

S: Larch

T: Patch

U: Mistle

V: Briar

W: Thistle

X: Thorn

Y: Weed

Z: Oat

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: river

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: claw

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**My name...**

**Is…**

**Mousewhisker**

**OR**

**Thrushwhisker.**

**TODAY'S CHALLENGE:**

**Who are Mistlekit's Half-Great Grand Niece? (Mistlekit is one of Speckletail's kits. She is the kit Fireheart persuaded to eat herbs.**

**She has 8, so any one of them will do.**

**If you figure out all 8 of them, you are now highly respected by me!**

**:D**


	13. Number-name Generator (OMGitzTina XD)

**This is a request brought to you by…**

**OMGitzTina XD**

**THE NUMBER NAME GENERATOR!**

**Prefix: First letter of favorite celebrity's first name**

**Suffix: Last letter of favorite celebrity's last name**

A: 1

B: 2  
C: 3  
D: 4  
E: 5  
F: 6

G: 7  
H: 8  
I: 9  
J: 10

K: 11

L: 12

M: 13

N: 14

O: 15

P: 16

Q: 17

R: 18

S: 19

T: 20

U: 21

V: 22

W: 23

X: 24

Y: 25

Z: 26

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: belly

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: claw

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**My number name is…**

**20stem**

**OR**

**11patch**

**TODAY'S CHALLENGE:**

**Name Yarrowpaw's (SC) mother, father, sisters, brother, and uncle (EASY)**


	14. Celebrity Edition!

**This is a request brought to you by…**

**OMGitzTina XD**

**THE CELEBRITY NAME GENERATOR!**

**Prefix: First letter of favorite celebrity's first name**

**Suffix: Last letter of favorite celebrity's last name**

A: TaylorSwift

B: OrlandoBloom  
C: KatyPerry  
D: ChristinaPerri  
E: MileyCyrus  
F: Madonna

G: BennyCumberpatch  
H: ErinHunter  
I: RickRiordan  
J: GordonRamsey

K: Lorde

L: DouglasAdams

M: LaurenFaust

N: AdamDahlberg

O: HenryFord

P: StephenHawkings

Q: SteveJobs

R: BillGates

S: PaulAllen

T: RonaldWayne

U: SteveWozniak

V: Rihanna

W: LadyGaGa

X: Pink

Y: RachelPlatten

Z: MichealJackson

**Suffix:**

A: petal

B: fur

C: bird

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: belly

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: claw

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**My name is…**

**TODAY'S CHALLENGE:**

**Name the most famous book by Douglas Adams (Hint: The book is very old, and was turned into a TV show/movie, and one of the books was made into a song)**

**DOUBLE CHALLENGE:  
Why is Adam Dahlberg famous/ (Hint: Think Youtube)**


	15. Crystal Name Generator

****This generator has been brought to you by Specklefur The Cat!****

****Prefix: Your Favorite Color****

****Suffix: First letter of Middle or Last name. Your choice.****

****And before you, ask, no, the colors are not the same as the color of the gem.****

**Red: Quartz**

**Yellow: Diamond  
Green: Emerald  
Orange: Crystal  
Blue: Jasper  
Purple: Amethyst**

**Pink: Ruby  
White: Amazonite  
Yellowish Green: Amber  
Grey: Bloodstone**

**Seafoam: Gold**

**Black: Jade**

**Aqua: LapisLazuli**

**Dark Green: Moonstone**

**Brown: Obsidian**

**Silver: OceanJasper**

**Gold: Opal**

**Amber: QuartzRainbow**

**Violet: Sapphire**

**Acid Green: RoseQuartz**

**Aquamarine: Silver**

**Auburn: Septerye**

**Azure Mist: TigerEye**

**Baby Blue: Topaz**

**Banana Mania: SmokeyQuartz**

**Navy Blue: Garnet**

****Suffix:****

**A: stone**

**B: fur**

**C: bird**

**D: tail**

**E: dapple**

**F: flight**

**G: petal**

**H: pelt  
I: snow**

**J: claw**

**K: heart**

**L: flower**

**M: tooth**

**N: runner**

**O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe**

****My name is…****

****Amethysttooth or Amethyststone.****

****AWESOME!****

****Challenge (EASY ALERT! EASY ALERT!):****

****What is your suffix if you get kit, paw, or star?****

****DON'T LOOK IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS!****

****Remember to tell me what the answer is, as well as your name!****

********-Doge~****


	16. Color Names :D

**This generator has been brought to you by Specklefur the cat!**

**Prefix: Last letter of favorite game or book.**

**Suffix: First letter of favorite color.**

A: Red

B: Yellow  
C: Orange  
D: Green

E: Blue  
F: Purple

G: Pink  
H: Violet  
I: Teal Green  
J: Turqoise

K: Clear

L: DarkGrey

M: Black

N: White

O: Gold

P: Silver

Q: Brown

R: Tan

S: LightGrey

T: Grey

U: NavyBlue

V: DarkBlue

W: AcidGreen

X: LightBlue

Y: SkyBlue

Z: RegalPurple

**Suffix:**

A: stone

B: fur

C: bird

D: tail

E: dapple

F: flight

G: petal

H: pelt  
I: snow

J: claw

K: heart

L: flower

M: tooth

N: runner

O: whisker  
P: thorn  
Q: star  
R: paw  
S: kit  
T: stem  
U: willow  
V: song  
W: face  
X: foot  
Y: patch  
Z: stripe

**My name is…**

**Purpledapple or Tandapple :D**

**OMSC I 3 PURPLE!**

**Challenge:  
If 1+1= 2, How hot is the sun?**

**Remember to tell me what the answer is, as well as your name!**

**FAREWELL FOR NOW MY DOGELINGS!**

**(PS I'm sick.. :( STUPID SORE THROAT)**

**WISH ME TO GET BETTER, DOGELINGS!**

**~Doge Queen~**


	17. THE GENERATOR OF DREAMS! (and tribes)

**This generator has been brought to you by me!**

**THE GENERATOR OF DREAMS! A TRIBE GENERATOR!  
A random prefix from most of the other chapters will be shoved into here!**

**To generate the theme for your awesome tribe cat name, take the last letter of your favorite game or book.**

**Also, for the challenge, pretty much everyone who answered is a winner because I have no idea what the answer is. XD**

A: Pork

B: Evelyn  
C: Silver  
D: Toy

E: Spakle  
F: Beef

G: Doge  
H: LOLface  
I: Night  
J: Turqoise

K: MoonMoonTheWolf

L: ChickenSoup

M: Acid

N: Cloud

O: Gold

P: Lemonade

Q: MyBirthday

R: Tan

S: Berry

T: Salad

U: Rainbowbeauty

V: Lily

W: Penpal

X: Super

Y: SandyFishnets

Z: RegalPurple

**Now, you've got your name!  
What name did YOU generate? I got Pen Pal That Keeps Sending Letters for my favorite book (Warrior Cats), and Beef That Comes From Fat Cow for my favorite game! (Five Nights At Freddy's)**

**Wait… Technically, since there's a FNAF book, does it count as a book AND a game?**

**Whaat**

**Okay, so here's the challenge:**

**Who is Ferncloud's Half-Sister's Mate's Grandaughter's Mother's Mate's New Mate's Son's Daughters?**

**EXTRA CHALLENGE:  
I added a few names from a song. Try to find 'em!**


End file.
